


［铁虫］失语症ABO

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: 2019/2/12日修改后二次上传版本





	［铁虫］失语症ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/2/12日修改后二次上传版本

「Peter Parker在今早醒来的时候发现自己不能说话了」

 

“嗯......我觉得应该是心理上的原因。”Banner在钢铁侠的监督下对着Peter检查了一上午后得出了结论,而Tony明显对此很不满意。  
Tony道：“所以你什么都没有找到？”  
“也许是发情期快要到了。”博士捏了捏鼻梁又接着补充道：“Peter的发情期要比一般的Omega要久很多，但是鉴于他身体中一直保留着蜘蛛毒素......我认为过几天就会好了。”  
男孩闻言后只能轻轻的点了点头，因为除此之外他不知道如何表达自己的情绪。在一旁目睹了全程的Tony低沉着脸一言不发的坐在实验台上，他能看出Peter现在其实害怕极了——不管是突如其来的失语症还是即将来临的发情期。

Peter正心烦意乱的躺在休息室的沙发上，那股燥热的情绪正席卷着他的全身，但他没有办法用自己平时那张喋喋不休的嘴发泄出来，现在的纽约好邻居连呻吟都做不到。Peter自暴自弃的仰起头喘气，腿间的粘液顺着他的皮肤纹理流下来沁湿了Tony平时拿来睡觉的枕头。  
“Mr.Stark会生气的吧......”他一边想着一边把那双修长的手指伸下去握住了自己已经抬头了的性器，拜那只被辐射感染的蜘蛛和Tony以前给他注射的麻醉药所赐，抑制剂对他来说除了压制气味之外便毫无其他的作用，所以他只能一次又一次的忍受这难熬的一切。  
Omega散发出来的甜腻味正在空气中弥漫，Peter完全控制不住自己越来越兴奋的情绪，但右手上下套弄的速度越快，他就会感觉越发的空虚，蜘蛛感应的刺激让他得知到自己腿间湿润的肠道正流出让人难堪的黏稠液体，而这一切只能证明一个简单的问题,那就是他现在需要一个Alpha来用硬挺的性器贯穿和填满他那道止不住水的入口。  
而他已经开始不清醒的脑袋里始终只有一个幻想对象——那位在他分化为Omega后就开始与他疏远的Tony Stark。

在一开始Tony并不是没有料到Peter柔软的身体会分化成一个Omega，但是他却没有想到会那么快，而且还是在没有准备的情况下——当时他正在和这位刚刚满十七岁的蜘蛛侠在半夜一起维修因夜巡而损坏的蜘蛛战服。  
然后事情就在突然间，一发不可收拾地冒了出来。  
“你闻到了什么吗？”他把弄着扳手，把头侧向一旁拿着电路的Peter。  
“我......”Peter开始莫名发起抖来，“我感觉有什么不太对劲......”  
空气中甜腻的味道突然浓郁了起来，Tony在刚刚并没有在意，他还以为是Pepper新拿来的香薰，但看着Peter全身发热的样子，他直接排除了这个可能。  
甜腻，失控的刺激，那是Omega初次发情的味道。  
“Tony......我......”电路板从Peter的手里滑了出去，他觉得自己的腿突然变得有些软，就快要站不住了。  
“老天！”Tony走过去扶住了男孩因高温而软成一滩凝泥的身体，但他的实验室里可没有抑制剂，这可是一个成熟Alpha的实验室，再说大半夜的他哪里去找抑制剂。  
Omega男孩在他怀中不舒服的扭动着腰身，用迷离又渴望的眼神本能地看向身前这位散发出雄性荷尔蒙的Alpha,Tony能看见他的裤子中间已经被淌出来的淫水沁湿了一大片。  
“我......我感觉好热......好难受......”Peter用力眨着眼睛保持清醒，但他没有坚持很久。Omega的本能在他的脑子里作乱，男孩伸出手扶上了Tony的衣领，但疯狂的情欲在他眼中一闪而过便消失了——快要失控的Tony往发情的Omega手臂上打了一针医用麻醉剂，那是他现在能在实验室找到最好的东西了。  
而Tony当时还不知道的是这次强行阻断的第一次发情给Peter落下了无数的病根，在男孩本来就信息素混乱的敏感身体上更是雪上加霜——先是他的发情期的时间会比一般的Omega更久而且性欲要更难以满足，再是Omega的抑制剂除了压制味道便再也起不到任何作用，还有一点也是最严重的一点，就是Peter对每次的发情期都有严重的心理创伤，以至于每一到发情他就会把自己锁在Stark Tower的第十七层楼。  
那以前复仇者们拿来休息的地方，Friday会在这时封闭空间，Peter总是拒绝见任何人直到自己熬过艰难的发情期，所以没人知道这个Omega会在里面干什么。  
但这次Tony可没法让这个不能说话的男孩独自一人待在空无一人的楼层里，而且也是时候和已经成年的Peter谈吐真心了。

Peter从藏在沙发下的箱子里拿出了一个尺寸粗长的橡胶性器玩具，那是Clinton在派对上开着玩笑送给他的，但Peter却认真地收了下来并藏在他的收容箱里。  
他没有用过，但在成年后的身体已经不能再满足与单纯的手淫或者跳蛋等这些不能把他刺激到吹潮的东西。  
Peter把半个脸都埋在Tony平时拿了睡午觉用的枕头上，鼻腔贪婪的呼吸着Alpha的气味，酒精味温暖的气息暖上了他的身体和大脑，信息素无形的促使着他把橡胶玩具放进了自己泛滥流水的穴道里快速抽插，生理泪水顺着绯红的脸颊滴上了Peter自己撩起衣尾的胸口上，他闭上失神的眼睛加快了玩具的抽插速度，而另外一只手则抚上了自己刚刚粘上泪水的乳尖，模仿电视里的方法把它搓的又红又肿，力道很重，但是已经完全进入发情开端的Omega却从中获得了成吨的快感。  
在高潮时他伸直了腿，卷起了脚趾尖。他急促地喘着气射在了自己的小腹上面，带有Omega香甜气息的精液顺着肌肉纹理往他的大腿根部流去，Peter现在要清醒一点了，一方面是因为刚刚解决完发情期最难受的一次情欲，另一方面是在他睁开眼睛后看见了站在沙发旁边一言不发的Tony Stark  
“......”  
Peter张了张嘴，他发誓如果自己现在能说话，那么整个大厦将会听见一句来自蜘蛛侠凄惨的叫声。

 

他觉得自己现在得说些什么，但事实是他还是什么都说不出来，这已经是他失语的第三天了。  
Omega男孩现在只能羞耻地用手背遮挡住自己还蕴存着高潮韵味的眼睛，而这时因失去手把平衡力的玩具就这么从他的穴口顺着其中的粘液滑了出来掉在沙发上，没有了堵塞物的肠壁开始喧嚣着想要更多，Peter的大脑也让他受本能驱使着地在Alpha面前分泌出更多湿滑的肠液，而他现在唯一能做到的事情只有无助的加紧自己的双腿。  
“帮帮我......Mr.Stark......”  
Tony从Peter露出来的嘴巴上读出了男孩想要表达的信息后伸手温柔的抚摸上了Omega的脸。  
“让我看看你。”Tony释放出自己的信息素来安慰男孩受惊的大脑，因为他知道发情的Omega最受不了的就是这个。  
少年被成熟的Alpha信息素刺激的浑身发热，身体执行的动作已经完全不需要再经过他快要废掉的大脑，而发情的Omega就这样主动吻上了男人的嘴唇，Tony一边在内心骂着自己卑鄙的行为一边用舌苔回应着男孩青涩的舌尖。

他们就这样在沙发上吻得唇舌难分，在与Peter在空中用舌头牵起银丝时Tony用手指轻轻摸上了Omega的额头：“听着，Peter，”他把头埋在少年锁骨处后又补充道：“我希望你能多依靠一下我。”  
“明明是你在我分化后就开始对我不理不睬的。”Peter在内心默默的想着，但是显然他现在除了不能说话外还有别的需要注意，男人的手开始顺着他的小腿滑上了他沾情液的腿根。  
过多的粘液黏在了Tony常年摆弄器械的手上：“不用感到害羞。”他吻上男孩的手背然后用指尖插进了Peter又黏又湿的穴口中。  
这是Peter第一次被除了自己以外指尖所侵入，但这新奇又舒服的感觉远远不能让Omega满足于此，于是他抬起手抚上男人的胸膛，Tony则是好笑的拿出手指然后看着眼神迷离的男孩作出的动作，他起身把身体压在Tony身上，而Tony也顺着他的动作躺了下去。  
Peter抬起双腿然后坐在了男人的胯间，Tony开始用赤裸裸的眼神向男孩的双手，他正胡乱着扯出自己的皮带。身上的Omega现在正处于兴奋的极致，他甚至能透过男人腿间的两层布料感受到Alpha腿间性器的温度和形状。

Peter俯下身张口用牙齿拉开了男人裤子的拉链，Tony充满Alpha气息的性器便瞬间打到了他的脸上，Peter痴迷着伸出舌头用口腔包裹住了男人性器的头部，腥味加杂着酒味信息素的感觉弥漫在男孩的鼻腔和大脑之中。Tony则用手扶住了Omega的后脑勺帮他掌握速度，“没想到你在这方面也是如此的天赋异凛啊。”Alpha低声说道，他不得不承认在Peter舌头的舔弄下他的确舒服得头皮发麻，可他却一点都不想就这样在射在男孩的嘴里。  
“你肯定没有满足于一次自慰吧？”Tony把已经被舔到充血的挺硬性器从Peter的舌头边抽出，然后再把那个把头埋在他腿间的小鬼拉起来重新压在身下。  
Peter现在还是没法说话，而这却让Tony想要欺负他的心理越来越严重。  
“你原来一直都把那种玩具藏在我睡午觉的地方吗？Peter......你还真是不怕被我发现。”他轻笑着在Peter发红的耳尖旁边揭穿了这个秘密，而Peter则是下意识的夹住了男人再次抚摸上他穴口的指尖。  
“放心，”Tony很轻松地就搬开男孩的腿，顺便把它们摆成M的字形：“放松一点，我会让你很舒服的。”  
Tony俯身含住了Omega粉红的乳尖，发情的香甜味让他不能自抑地抬起了Peter的右腿然后放在自己的肩上，不停冒出的粘液的穴口终于暴露在男人的眼前,但身经百战的Alpha还是受不了这般刺激，因为现在躺在他身下的Omega不是别人，而是他的Peter Parker。  
“Please,给我......”Peter仰起头比着口型催促着男Tony:"我想要你......”粘稠的水声在他的明锐感官里被放大了好几倍。  
“我真喜欢你这副淫荡的样子。”Tony一边舔着嘴唇说着一边用手握住自己热度极高的性器,接着在男孩毫无预测的时机下毫不犹疑地插入了Omega温暖的穴道中，瞬间被缠绕和填满的热度使两人都舒服的抖了抖腰。  
Tony说的没错，他确实让自己体验到了爽到极致的感觉，Alpha滚烫的性器彻底击垮了Peter仅剩的理智，他的眼眸和肠道都流出了过多的液体，一个打湿了男人的衬衫，一个包裹住了男人的已久的情欲。  
Tony能实实切切的感受到身下发情的Omega是如何用他的小嘴吸附住自己的的欲望，他用手握住了Peter充血的性器并上下撸动，“我真怀念你唠叨的声音。”他说。  
但是Peter并没有听清楚他再说些什么，因为现在他现在正在男人身下无法自抑的摇摆着腰肢，过多的欲望让他的口水和喘气从口中漏出，他从未得知被Alpha贯彻的感觉会如此的让人着迷。  
他有些害怕这样沉迷于欲望的自己，但在同时也感到了无比的满足感，因为他正在被Tony的气息给感染，而在他身下承欢则是男孩在成年后就已经幻想过无数次的事情。  
但他身上的男人却想起了上一次他和男孩在实验室发生的场景，然而自己这一次也是在伤害着Peter，用这种甜蜜又痛苦的方式填满着两人内心的欲望与空虚。

男孩的大腿不受控制的抖动起来，他能通过自己的蜘蛛感应得知Tony是如何用Alpha因情欲而爆起的青筋在自己体内碾压过他湿润的内壁，男人的亲吻像雨一样落在Peter的全身，紫红的吻痕在男孩白皙的身上显的格外分明，这个举动就像是要向所有人宣布自己的所有权。  
粗暴的动作在折磨着男孩的身体的同时治愈着他支离破碎的内心，他在无人的深夜曾无数次渴望着Tony的触摸和爱抚，不管是以哪种方式。  
Peter抹掉因过多快感而溢出的眼泪，他伸出手把Tony拉向自己，而他就这样在男人琥珀色眼睛的注视下用力咬上了Alpha侧边的脖子。  
嫣红的鲜血染红了男孩的嘴角，但Tony只是看了他一眼后便进入的越来越深了，无言的到达了以前男孩用玩具时从来没有达到的深度，他粗长的性器进入了Peter的生殖腔，但Peter却发现Tony并没有打算顶进去的打算，他只是时不时的摩擦到他的子宫壁，一顶一弄的继续在Omega的粘稠的穴道中抽插着，而进入高热发情期的Omega哪里经得起这般刺激，但男人却是依旧还是冷漠着什么都不说的观察着他在高潮边缘接近崩溃的表情。

“标记我......please......”Tony觉得自己是不是幻听了，因为他好似听见了身下男孩干哑的声音。  
“标记我......”  
但这次他是正真的听见了Peter清晰的声音。  
“please......”  
“Peter？”  
然而让Tony没有想到的是Peter在说完后便大声地在他面前哭了出来，不同于前几次的生理眼泪，这次是实实在在的有带着明显的啜泣和吸气的声音。  
Peter想起了博士在他进入发情期前给他说的最后一句话。  
「当你想要表达强烈的欲望时，失语症便会不治而愈。」  
Tony现在感觉内心的空洞被男孩的话语给带走了，他也不知道自己的脑海中现在在想些什么。  
“我......”  
Peter现在感觉尴尬极了，他就这样在自己暗恋的Alpha面前大哭着说出了自己内心秘密， 但Tony只是死死的按住了他想要退缩的双腿并丝毫不温柔的把他拉进自己的怀抱。  
“别走,Peter。”他脖子上被咬出的鲜血蹭花了Peter稚嫩的脸，男孩被鲜血沁透的样子一点都不好看，他就这么一边想着一边把少年抱起圈在自己的怀中开始疯狂顶弄他的子宫内壁，而粘着血泪的男孩则是卷曲着腿用手环上男人的脖子来保持平衡。  
他现在终于如愿以偿的听到了男孩甜腻的呻吟声，“拜托说些什么,你的声音不是回来了吗。”Tony吻上Peter的发梢。  
“Tony......”男孩断断续续的声音在混做的空气中飘散，这时Tony的手已经扳过了他的脖子，Omega最脆弱的地方暴露了出来。  
他们同时吻上了对方的嘴唇。“对不起......”这是他在第二次高潮时听见的男人说的最后一句话。  
失去意识的快感只在他的脑中过了一秒便被Omega与生具来的恐惧感给代替了，身前的Alpha用尖利的牙齿刺破了他脆弱的腺体，而他的子宫壁也在同时被人捅开了口，巨大的节瞬间把两人都捆绑在了一起，使Tony的精液瞬间填满了他整个肠道和子宫。  
但他却没有推开或者退缩，因为他知道身前标记他的Alpha是谁；是对他来说毒品般让人沉迷的存在，是Tony Stark。


End file.
